The Lion Guard: Vanishing Hope
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "Kion, is Marigold talking yet?" Fuli asked. Kion shook his head. "She mostly just mewls or purrs. She's really cute and we all love her. Tani says that she'll say her first word soon." Kion answered. Suddenly Kion heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of an animal in trouble. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. He returned a moment later and settled down on Beshte's back. "What's the trouble Ono?" Kion asked. "There's a hyrax in the Zuberi River. It isn't Sitka or Leaf but it's drowning" Ono reported. Instantly, Kion turned to his team. "Lion Guard, let's move" he said. They agreed and Kion led the way to the Zuberi River. They arrived just as the hyrax disappeared underneath the water. Kion stopped suddenly and Fuli stumbled into him. "No.." Kion murmured weakly. Beshte's jaw fell open and his eyes filled with tears. He sank down into the grass. Full exchanged a glance with Beshte and Bunga. "Kion?" Fuli asked gently. Kion shook his head and wrapped his tail around his paws. Fuli turned to Ono. "He needs Kiara" Fuli said. Ono nodded and flew off. Fuli sat beside Kion and wrapped her tail around his shoulders. When Ono reached Pride Rock, he found Kiara sitting outside the den with Vitani. They exchanged a glance as Ono settled down in front of them. "What's wrong, Ono?" Kiara asked. Ono bowed respectfully. Kiara and Vitani exchanged another glance. "Princess Kiara, Kion needs you to come to Hapuna Valley. It's a matter of great importance" Ono said grandly. Kiara stood up. "Is Kion ok?" She asked. Ono sighed. "I'm afraid that Kion's a bit depressed." He said. Kiara nodded. "Take me to him" she said. Ono nodded. He and Kiara began to head back to Hapuna Valley. When they reached Hapuna Valley, Kiara rushed to Kion and settled beside him. She draped a paw over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. Fuli leaned against Kion and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "What happened, Fuli?" Kiara asked. Fuli sighed. "We failed to save a hyrax from drowning. Don't worry it wasn't Sitka or Leaf, Kion thinks he's failed the Circle of Life" she explained. Kiara nodded. She bent down and gently nudged Kion's head up. "Kion, you made a mistake. We all do. But it's what you do to correct your mistakes that really counts." Kiara said. Kion glanced up. "How am I supposed to correct this mistake?" He asked. Kiara and Fuli exchanged a glance. "I'm not sure, but I know you, Kion. You can do whatever you put your mind to." She said. Fuli nodded in agreement. "You managed to protect your niece when she made a completely foolish and risky decision to venture into unknown territory to find information about her family" she added. Kiara rolled her eyes. "Nita made that decision because she's inherited my personality. I love my niece but I didn't exactly made the smartest decisions when I was a cub" Kiara said. Kion chuckled weakly. "I made the decision to protect Nita because I love her" he said. Kiara bent down and rasped her tongue over Kion's ear. "Kovu and I made the decision to come rescue you because we love you" Kiara said. Kion rubbed his muzzle against Kiara's. "Guys, let's call it a day and go home to our families" he said with a smile. Bunga and Beshte bade goodbye to them and headed for Big Springs to cool off. Fuli nuzzled Kion's cheek and headed for her cave. Ono flew off after Fuli. Kion turned to Kiara. "I love you Kiara, wanna play Baobab Ball in the Meadow?" He asked. Kiara blinked at him affectionately and flicked his shoulder with her tail. "I'd love too." She said. They began to race towards The Meadow. Meanwhile, Nita and Rafiki had met up at Rafiki's Tree. Nita was organizing borage leaves and Rafiki was counting juniper berries. "I'm really glad Grandpa sent a sign so I could become your apprentice" Nita said brightly. Rafiki chuckled. "You have an amazing gift Nita and that shouldn't be wasted. Mufasa did take his time but I'm glad to have you here helping old Rafiki." He said. Nita reached over and nuzzled Rafiki's cheek. "Mom says that Mari's going to say her first word soon" Nita said. Rafiki's expression softened. "We must remember to take Mari to see Midnight once she's ready" he said. Nita nodded and bent her head to examine a leaf. "I'm sure Midnight's going to love her." She said. Rafiki chuckled. "We all love Mari" he said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories